


Reading Leaves was never Our Cup of Tea

by Sakilya



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakilya/pseuds/Sakilya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="small">(Something I wrote for the kink-meme a while back, a snap-shot of the black relationship between seers). </span><br/>A wonderful day for a tea party for two. It's just too bad that the cups accidently keeps breaking against her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Leaves was never Our Cup of Tea

“The tea looks wonderful, Pyrope.” She said, interrupting your rare peace and quiet with her too soft voice. “I feel sad that you can’t see it.” Rose Lalonde sat down across from you, only smelling of deceit and never of the roses her name teased about.  
  
“Of course a lowly human would only concentrate on the things she can see.“ You cackled having the same light tone as she did, making a mocking of the passive-aggressive warfare she liked to play with.  
  
“Oh I can see a lot more than with my eyes.”  
  
You threw the cup of tea into her face.  
  
It hit straight on. Before she had time to compose herself you climbed over the table top and pushed her to the ground, chair hopefully giving bruises to her back. Blood were running down where shards had cut her and that intoxicating smell filled you nose. It didn’t fit her. It fit a coolkid like Dave, or an angry grub like Karkat. She didn’t deserve it like they did.  
  
You would gladly drain all that red from her body, drop by drop.  
  
Coming down from where you were standing you landed on top of her fragile human ribcage. She coughed as air was pushed out of her and it made you grin and made you want to bite her throat so that no more air could ever get down into her body again. That would stop her petty talk and you leaned down, sharp teeth splitting skin and red was all over your mouth and mind and…  
  
“Are you really sure that’s what’s going to happen?” The vision disappeared, and you were back at the table, cup still safely in your hand. Slowly you took a sip. “Let me try this first.”  
  
The scene mixed, pulled back, and when you jumped up on the table she had a knife in her hand, stolen from the cake and held it by your throat. It forced you to stop for a moment, and that moment was all it took for her to stove a piece of cake in your face. Sneaky bitch blinded you with the pink sugary smell.  
  
She disappeared from your feeling range, and all you had was your ears to rely on. Her dress rustled to your left but was gone when you swung your claws at her. The smell of cherries and the liquorice of her clothes came a moment to late as she pushed you down from above. The fact that she could fly always seemed to make you miscalculate. She drove your face down into the table, the broken pieces of the cup making cuts to match hers. Lalonde kept you down, leaning onto you and whispering in your ear.  
  
“Don’t hurt yourself, dearest.” She spoke calming and soothingly, like she were your morail instead, doing that awful disgusting pretend of caring she had as a hobby. An amateur therapist she called herself. Pale-whore.  
  
The world spun again and Rose took a piece of cake, the smell blurring out her face. It made you smirk. The woman with a fake face was who she was, all concealed by sweetness you couldn’t help but to lick away.  
  
“Who do you think I am?” You grinned and licked away a bead of tea running down your cup. “Is that the best you could come up with? We're not in some child-book for grubs.” If she felt insulted it didn't show, but you didn't really care either way.  
  
“I am terribly sorry. Must be my smaller human mind confusing things. Please feel free to start over if you have a better suggestion.” Lalonde challenged right back, and without hesitation you picked it up. Never that you would let it breed slowly under the surface, it was more of her style.

Apparently this time you had smacked the knife away on beforehand as she fumbled after it, not finding anything. But she was better prepared and she was faster, moving out of the way. You jumped down, and attacked. With little fight you pushed her down into the ground, or she might have pulled you, she wasn't fighting back anyway.  
  
Your tongue ran up her face, the taste making you sick because of that powder she hid behind. Always hiding, never showing her true self. You wanted to dig that part of her up, to be able to rip it apart, the feel the warmth behind the ice-cold light she was shielding behind. She caught your tongue with her small, blunt teeth, and was barely able to draw blood.  
  
You rewarded her for the effort by pushing your tongue down into her mouth and if she choked she didn’t show it. Sharp nails, though not nearly as sharp as your claws, scraped the side of your cheek. Then they went up, and she snatched your glasses away from your face. You pulled away, as she put them over her own eyes.

Taking claim of your red.  
  
Hiding her lilac, black cold soul behind your favourite pair of cherry-glass. She knew exactly what they meant to you, and paraded her played ignorance out fully. The obvious lies made your blood boil.  
  
“I hate you.” You snarled diving down to bite her pretty face off.  
  
The scene faded once again.  
  
Rose smiled, she must have, a small chuckle escaping from those liquorice tasting lips. You wanted to rip that taste away, find the cherry and redredwarmblood pulsing beneath. Tear that away until you once again tasted the liquorice of her dark inside. She leaned over the table and a finger paused you by your lips, making you contemplate biting it off.  
  
“Now, now.” She said cooing softly, before leaning back and the possibility of her finger being left in your mouth disappeared with it. “We both know how this will end.”  
  
You grinned, agreeing. You also knew how it would begin.  
  
You threw the cup of tea in her face.


End file.
